Wonderland
by Rectilinear
Summary: After being destroyed by the games, Katniss Everdeen's life turns into hell until one day she sees Peeta near her house. This story is a continuation to the last chapter of mockingjay with slight changes. Believe me this story is not as you think. Read to find more.
1. New chapter

_**Hi all, I am here with a story for hunger games. Its my first contribution to this amazing universe. I know I make a lot of mistakes while writing and hence I want all of you to review this and help me to improve. So here's the first chapter. Read it, like it, favorite it and don't forget to review it. Thanks.**_

I wake with a start, then all of a sudden. Pale morning lights were peeping through the shutters, my body was wet with sweat. I realized that I was still half in the nightmare, trying to adjust in the reality but my eyes widen as I saw him.

His face was flushed from digging up the ground under my window. Sweat was streaming down his forehead. the sweat reflected the sunlight and it looked that he looked was sparking, like in the arena of the 74th Hunger Games, after the tacker jaker attack. Hunger Games, Ugh... I don't feel to even think about that now. The terrible games. It took away several lives, including my sweet little Prim.

Comming back to the reality, I rubbed my eyes with my palms, trying to adjust my vision. I was thinking that it was just his illusion, until, he flashed his good blue eyes at me. My eyes met his and a huge smile spread across his face, just like my old Peeta used to have. He waved at me but I was too shocked to respond.

Not even thinking for a second, I got up from my bet and rushed out of the door to see him.

He looked well. Thin and covered with scars like me but his blue eyes had lost that tortured look. He saw me. I could see that the smile still persisted on his face. He held his arms out to hug me and to be honest, I didn't hesitated for a second.

It felt so good to hug him. It was like I found something, that was forcibly taken away from me. Something that was mine. I knew his was changed now, though by the Capitol. I knew he can't be my Peeta again.

"Are you listening?" He said, pulling me back from my thoughts.I was busy holding him."Sorry, I didn't." I said sheepishly.

"Well, I said..." He paused for a moment, rolling off his eyes. Then he continued, "that you can leave me now. It feels good but hurts after a while." He chuckled.

I realized that I was still hugging him so tightly and my face was buried against his chest. As soon as he completed, I immediately got off him.

"Well, I am sorry." I said.

"Its ok, Katniss." He replied.

Just then, I noticed that he had been doing something here, but I didn't knew what. My gaze fell on the beautiful flower bed under my window. I kept on starring at it in amazement and surprise but then, I realized what it was. It was Primrose, the flower my Prim was named for.

"Oh, sorry I didn't tell you. I know you are sad so I decided to plant Primrose here, for you, for her." He said with a sad smile.

"Thank you very much, Peeta." I said after a moment.

I was overwhelmed by what he did. I felt warm tears streaming down me cheeks for his thoughtfulness, for his presence.

"Thanks for what? " He asked but I don't know why. I immediately replied him, "for your presence."

He frowned. He gave a thought to my words and finally said, "Well, I didn't expected that you'll say that."and he wiped tears from my cheaks. I decided to stay quite. He embraced me. "Hey, don't cry." He said in a soft tone, his tone.

"Let me cry." I protest, pressing my face against his strong chest. "Don't waste your precious tears." He said. I pulled my face up to look up at him. He was moving his hands through my hair. I don't know why he sounded like the old Peeta.

"Why?" I asked. "There are lot many worst things to cry for." He said and pauses for a moment. "What can be worst than this, loosing everything in the games?" I murmured.

"Loosing everything is OK except for your hope." He said, giving out extra focus on the word 'hope'. It felt like he wanted my mind to listen to him and no doubt, it worked.

" and..." He said, making his face look serious, " you asked me about even worst conditions than this?"

I just nodded. "Well, it can be even worst, when you keep on hugging a hijacked Peeta." I quickly free myself from his embrace and starred him in disbelief.

"You still get flash backs?" I asked with my eyes open. I could figure out a smirk on his face. "Hmmm... you can't find a Katniss without nightmares at night, similarly its difficult to find a fully healed Peeta. Maybe it can take time. But yes, I do get flash backs." And when he completed I saw the strange expression on his face.

And I swear, for the first time in such a long period, I was so tempted to laugh. And so I did. When I mean that I laughed, it was like I opened my mouth and made noises.

I noticed Peeta with a smile of relief on his face. I was still laughing. Yes, he did it. He made me laugh. Out of all the odds, only Peeta Mellark made me happy. And not only happy, he made me laugh exactly.

Then I noticed him, he was still looking at me. Like he watched me in the cave, with that warm look filled with affection in his eyes."what?" I asked, stilling trying to control my laugh but it still persisted in form of a smile.

"Nothing. I just did it." He said. Suddenly, I squeezed my eyebrows trying to figure out what he meant but he spoke, "I just made Miss Katniss Everdeen happy. So, Mission accomplished Miss Everdeen! Where's my prize?" I saw all that excitement in his eyes.

"So you did Mr Everlark. And according to me that you already have a prize. Well having me is an honor." I tried to joke. I know I shouldn't have said that. Actually it was an extraordinary honor for me to have him back.

He just let it go with a short laugh and held his and hand out for me to take. I let my palm on his and he took me to the door of my house.

" You better take a bath!" He said seriously. I didn't know what to say. Then, we got back home.

It was a really good day for me. That day, I think, turned out into a new chapter into the book of my life. This time, this was done by Peeta Mellak.

I thought he was fully healed but I guess I was wrong. Although, he made me feel good that day but he did something that I didn't expected. I thought he was joking about his flash backs and he looked well. But appearances are often deceptive.

 **So that's the first chapter. I will update soon. Please review it I'll be waiting.**


	2. Unexpected

_**Hi friends. Hope you liked the previous chapter. Sorry for the spelling mistakes. Here's a brand new chapter. Please review it. Please.**_

It had been six days since peeta came. Time passed very quickly but my nightmares didn't. I see many people dead and alive daily at night. Sometimes, I have to face them, answer them, see them dying or even see them killing me. Well, peeta didn't stayed with me. Actually, his doctor called him on the second day of his arrival. He left his reports in the Capitol.

Today, when I was standing at my door, I saw him coming. A big smile spread on his face when he caught my gaze. He raised his arms to embrace me. I hesitated but then hugged him back lightly.

We got back in together and then, I realized that I was still holding his hand. "Katniss, stop".The voice in my head called for me. "No, you can't do this". I know my brain was warning me. I can't trust anyone now, not even Peeta. I can't forget that he's one of those people who still haunt me every day in my catastrophic nightmares.

Suddenly, I was too worried and hence, I loosen my grip over his palm. He didn't said a word. My hand was sweaty like his.

There was a long pause. Finally, he broke the silence, " I think, you need a lot of help" and he meant it.

"I think you should take a bath first and then we can clean your house. Don't you think it will be a good start?" He said and I just nodded. I saw him smiling. I turned my back towards him and climbed up the stairs. I need to get into my room. I opened the almirah and took out a yellow top and brown trousers from it. Then, I headed towards the bathroom to get myself clean.

To be honest, I didn't knew what was going on inside my stupid brain. At first, I was too happy at his presence but suddenly, I didn't feel right. I was somehow, afraid of him. He may try to kill me, not now but maybe in the future?

Without thinking about it anymore, I just took my clothes off and turned on the shower.

When, I went downstairs, it was silent everywhere, no movement. I thought Peeta went to check out his home and I was relieved. It was very quite and peaceful. It felt good.

Just then, i listened to the sound that my hungry stomach made. I decided to go to the kitchen and have something. It was for the first time in so many months, that I got up myself and went to eat something on my own.

I moved towards my kitchen platform. Luckily, Greasy Sae, who can be found nowhere but here in my kitchen, went to the hob.

Huh, the place I used to call hob, is totally changed now. Those conjusted shops are now replaced by bigger ones. It has developed into something like a place for tourist attraction, by our newly elected president Paylor. Its not just hob. District twelve has changed too. Though, there is nothing of my interest left here. Its me and my loneliness, that hadn't changed.

I was feeling drowsy, don't know why. My eyes were busy examining my kitchen. I admit, i didn't came here since my mother left. Greasy always cookes food for me and brings it upstairs.

I took small steps towards the kitchen counter where Sae had left food for me. She had kept a plate on the left side, covered with a cloth. I went near it but just then-

"Just try to avoid stepping at me, sweatheart." Yes, I heard him. He call me sweatheart, who can address me like that? Obviously, Peeta.I was so shocked that I bellowed. "PEETA!?" Anyways, It feels good to shout like that."What the hell you are doing there?" And there he was, lying under the kitchen platform. He was in a weird position. How come I didn't saw him?

He pushed his hands at walls of the platform, and dragged himself out but he was still lying there, on the floor."Well..." He said with a scared expression on his face. And really, I was so panicked at that instance, that my legs were still shaking.

"Calm down. Hey... Relax." He told me but I was still too frightened. "You were telling me something." I immediately interrupted. He continued, "Yeah, actually, I was trying to clean your kitchen-"

"So you are saying that you clean the floor by rolling over it." I interrupted again. I realized it later that what I said was too funny but not at that time.

"Katniss, let me finish." He said and his face hardened. I rolled my eyes off.

"So, while cleaning, by mistake it went under your counter." As he completed, one of his hand went into his pocket and he took out something. It was a brooch. It was plain and golden and old. I noticed that something was engraved over it, "Mellark's bakerky" it said.

Suddenly, I realized what it was. The brooch his father used to pin up on his shirt every single day. It was important for him. I think it was Peeta's charm. "So, when you saw me, why didn't you came out?" I raised my eyebrow as I asked.

"Actually, I wanted to keep quite and notice you.I- I mean your activities. Y-You were w-walking in a weird way." He fumbled on his words. I don't know why he did that. I wanted to maintain a distance between us but how can I do that with all these things. Now, that he's here, he's going to show up everyday.

"Lost in thoughts, dreaming queen?" He said with a playful look in his deep blue eyes, drawing me back to the reality. "Don't call me that." I replied. "What happened to you? You were nearly well, a few hours ago!" Suddenly he was too concerned. I know he was feeling bad.

"I'm just tired." And I assured him. "Well then, help me to get up." He raised his arm up, for my help. He was still on the floor. I hold his arm and tried to pull him up. And then, as it is said, when its your hard time, everything goes on wrong and so it did.

Instead of making him stand, I fell over him. His back hit against the floor again and pain jolted through his spine. "Ouch...!" He screamed in pain. Moreover, my forehead smashed his, producing pain. I didn't perceived that I was still leaning over him and there was very little space between our faces. Our noses almost touched. I just looked into his eyes. They reminded me of the sky. I keep on looking into his eyes. He was staring at me.

He traced his fingers on my forehead, pushing away a strand of hair off my eyes. I came back actuality. He coughed and I quickly got off him.

"Actually, I should stand up myself, this time." He said and stood on his legs. I didn't realized that I was blushing, but for what?

I saw him chuckling. My hand slipped into one of the pocket of the trouser I was wearing and my charm was missing. My pearl, that peeta gave me in the quarter quell. I always keep it along with me. I started looking for it. Peeta was looking at me, surprised. Just then, peeta bent and picked up something.

There it was, my pearl. I moved forward to take it but I stopped. I knew what was coming but I was not ready for it, not now. It was that clouded look in his eyes. Surely he having a flashback!.

"I gave you this, in the quell. Real or not real?" His face hardened as he asked. His eyes didn't lost that tortured look and were focused on the pearl.

I was too worried. I tried to calm myself. I took a deep breath, "Peeta, listen to me...give it back...you know...-"

But he inturrpted me. He shouted this time, "REAL OR NOT REAL?"

I gulped, "Re-Reall" and then, what happened was not expected. It happened all of a sudden. Peeta turned to the kitchen counter, angrily, and picked up a bottle from there and aimed at my direction.

And the bottle hit me straight away above my left eyebrow. I started slipping into unconsciousness. The last thing I remember is, tears rolling from his terrified face.


	3. Guilty

**Hello friends, I am back with a new chapter. I tried to make it better. Sorry for the mistakes and for taking such a long time for updating. Well its my exam time so I can't spend time on all this.**

I blinked my eyes twice, no, may be thrice before I adjusted my vision according to the brightly lit room where I was lying. I took exactly six seconds to realize that this was the reality but I was perplexed that where was i?

It wasn't my place and nor any of the rooms of my house. I doubted that it was like a hospital and I was sure about it when I saw glucose vesicles attached to my arms. I wasn't sure why I was there. What had happened to me?

I was totally getting mad and I was feeling drowsy. I tried to get up from the bed but my movements were restricted by the medical machines that were attached with my body. I tried to rub my head with my palm and felt a bandage wrapped around it.

Just then, a number of memories flashed in my head. Suddenly, I recalled, what had happened. I was panicked.

My life was in DANGER and someone wanted to KILL me. Peeta.

I still felt that Peeta was here, contineously watching me to finish me off. I thought he would come here anytime to get rid of me. I started pushing my legs against the hospital bed. Voices started to escape my mouth. I didn't realized that I was exceptionally wet with sweat as if it had been raining inside the room.

I was screaming. I tried to get up from the bed but just then a person turned towards me. And of course, he was Haymitch Abernathy, with a wide grin on his face. I was still shaking.

"Oh, so our Mockingjay found her voice. Don't panic, sweetheart." He ensured me.

"I have to go. He will kill me!" I was shouting. I pulled all of the pipes that were attached to my arm."Easy Katniss, easy." He said and I was too frightened.

But just then he made into the room. Yeah, Peeta. He has a habit of entering wrong places at wrong time. "Haymitch, is she up?" He asked with a concerned expression on his face. Both of his eyebrows were pulled was

Just then, his eyes met mine. I realized that I was still shaking. "Kat-" he opened his mouth to say something and moved in my direction but I interrupted him. I raised my finger in objection, "don't." I said and took a deep breath and continued, "Don't even try to come near to me."

His eyes refused to meet mine. His eyes were focused on his shoes. He finally said something. "Katniss, look you don't know-"

"Exactly! I didn't knew. That you'll kill me." I cut him in middle.

I didn't wanted him to stay here or anywhere near to me.

"Well, Katniss its not his fault." Haymitch finally spoke.

I rolled my eyes and held my hands up in disapproval. "Is it necessary to poke your finger in all these matter, Haymitch? And if its not his fault then who's responsible for my condition?"

I saw Haymitch and he sighed. "Oh, yeah. Its my fault. I trusted him!" I shouted, giving an angry look to Peeta. He was silent and may be sort of guilty. Finally he spoke, "Katniss, we can make it. I'll recover. I am sorry. I won't hurt you again. Trust me. We are friends, remember?" He completed and turned his face towards me. His eyes were hungry for my apology but I just couldn't do it.

"Friends?" I questioned him and he was quite. "Well, its all over now!" I screamed. All that hopeful look in his blue vanished and I could see dispointment instead.

I took a deep breath and continued, "I don't want to say something that I might regret later, so you better leave. And yes, try to avoid me. I just don't want to see you. May be any one of you. I don't trust anyone."

Suddenly, Peeta's eyes were wet with tears. I think he was trying to say something but couldn't. "Now GO!" I yelled at him again. He just quietly opened the door and went out of the room. The door banged behind him.

I just felt a hint of guilt in my heart but it was overpowered by my anger. Me and Haymitch, both went silent.

I could hear his voice in my brain. 'Trust and friends'. A true friend is greatest blessing but Peeta was like a curse in disguise. A true friend is some one who picks you up when fall down. I think I never had a true friend except for Gale. I miss him badly. Really.

After a long pause, Haymitch broke the silence. "Katniss you shouldn't have done this." I just wanted to shut him up but I decided to remain silent. So I simply rolled my eyes. He noticed my gesture.

"You know what's he is going through? Huh?" His face harden. " he's being torture for things he didn't do."

"But how could I pardon him? I don't trust him." He raised his volume, "oh come on. You know that, he had been hijacked by Snow. Its not his fault that he gets those crap flashbacks."

My eyes fell. I realized what he was saying. He continued, " You know if he didn't had warned you about that attack in thirteen, you might not be alive now. He would've been fine then." I know that I was feeling guilty then.

"Look Katniss" he said in a polite tone now. "He's feeling sorry for something he can't even control. Instead of helping him out with all this junk, you kicked him off, seriously? Well, don't be mean. Remember he was the person made you laugh, who made you happy after all those games."

I knew I hadn't done anything good. My eyes were welled with tears. I should have understand that.

"You know." Said Haymitch. He was now sitting on the hospital bed. "You know, its your third evening here, in this hospital. Until now you were unconscious." A smile spread on his face and he looked towards me. "And it was him who spent each and every second looking after you. You know him. Stupid lover boy." He got up and tapped my shoulder.

Then, he left the room. I felt the warmth of tears on my face. I was there along with my silence.

\- x -

 **So, that's all. Hope you liked. Please review it. I like when some one reviews my work.**


	4. Ego

**Hello everyone! I am back with a new chapter. hope you find this interesting. Review it please.** \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Ego is like the dust in the eyes, without cleaning it you cannot see anything clearly. To be honest, at that point, I was totally overpowered by my pride and my ego and I let him go. I think it was the beginning of the great downfall of our friendship. Relationships never die a natural death, its always murdered by our behaviour. 

As soon as Haymitch left the room, I decided to take a nap. The air conditioner was switched on and was at a very low temperature. I was feeling cold so, I pulled on the blanket and laid over the bed. I shut my eyes and tried to sleep but couldn't. 

My brained flashed all these memories. I saw Peeta, with that innocent look in his eyes, apologizing for his actions. And then, of course Haymitch, who tried to convince me to understand Peeta. Oh god, I couldn't sleep. 

So, I just sat up and leaned against the wall near the bed. Suddenly, I started to think about the old things. The old memories. My mind made the things more complex. Though, I didn't wanted to think about anything, but you know, the human nature. 

I remember, it was a rainy day and my family was striving to death. No money, no food at all. I promised Prim, that I would defiantly get something to fill her stomach but still I couldn't find anything. I remember the hopeful look in my mum's eyes, to get something for them. I wanted the food but instead I was just wandering in the streets. I even searched for food in the dustbins. 

Finally, I lost the hope and sat under a tree. It was raining cats and dogs. But then, it was Peeta, the beam of light in my world of darkness. He threw three bread loafs towards me. His mouth was shut. He helped me when no one did. Its an old story but I still remember his messed up blonde hair and that frightened look in his eyes. His image made me smile. 

Look even now, when I led him down, he is making me smile in one way or the other. So why can't I help him? So why can't I pardon him? I don't want to be a selfish idot, no I don't. 

I knew what my problem was, EGO. So, I took off the E and let it GO. I wanted to apologize him. 

I checked the wall clock, hanging on the left wall of this room. It was eight in the evening and I couldn't go away like this. But thankfully, after an hour or so a nurse appeared along with my discharge summary. I was happy that I can get back now. 

As soon as I got out of the hospital, Haymitch was there and he offered to drop me and I didn't refused. I was expecting that he would again try to persue me regarding Peeta, but surprisingly he didn't even said a single word. 

"Do you know where he is?" I bothered to ask. "Whom are you talking about?" He said and really, he was annoying me. "You know that I am talking about Peeta. So please answer." I said, trying to sound calmer. He sighed but still spoke up, "Last time.... He was at my place. Well, are you trying to talk to him?" He completed and stopped the car. 

I had reached my home. I got out of the car and said, "May be tomorrow?" In an uncertain voice. I waved towards him and headed towards the door. I saw him smiling at me and saying some words that I didn't hear. Maybe take care or something. 

When I entered my house, I was stunned. My house was neat and tidy and the kitchen too as if nothing had happened here. And I know who it was. Peeta. I knew that I will not be able to sleep untill I get his pardon, for his sake or maybe for my satisfaction. I was feeling even worst now. 

I decided to go to Haymitch's home and meet Peeta over there immediately so that I can sort all things out as soon as possible. I locked my door and went to Haymitch's residence which was three houses away from mine and Peeta's. I took a deep breath and knocked the door. Haymitched opened it. 

I opened my mouth to ask, "Is he-?" But he interrupted me, "No, he went to his own house! You know what you did to him? He did the worst thing that he can ever do!" He was suddenly yelling. 

Now, I could feel my heart throbbing under my chest. I was shaking. What he could do now? I thought. "No Haymitch. Tell me he didn't." I said. To be honest at that stage I was even thinking that he could finish himself off but why on such a stupid thing??! Haymitch rolled his eyes. 

"oh come on Katniss. He didn't committed suicide." I let the sound of relaxation escape through my mouth. I think i have got crazy to even think something like that. He continued, "Actually, when I got back home, I noticed that he finished like one and a half bottles of my vodka!" 

"So you are worried about vodka supply, huh?" I asked him. His eyes widened. "I think he hit your head pretty hard or you are not taking your medicines properly." He said. 

"What do you mean?" I questioned him. 

"I mean that I was worried about Peeta. He never got drunk. And its kinda impossible to handle some one who never even smelled something like that purposefully. He is intoxicated and you should go and sleep and talk to to him tomorrow. Did you get that? Now go and let me sleep. Good Night!" He said and banged the door at my face. 

"No, I cannot wait for tomorrow." I told myself. "I need to talk him, help him and apologize to him." And I walked in the direction of his house. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Note: I will soon update. the new chapter is called "intoxicated". I haven't started writing it yet but I will try to turn it to be surprising. I love it when you review my work. its like an inspiration so don't forget to comment. Plus, I think I should change the name of my story and keep it something relevant, lol. I was listening to Taylor Swift song - _Wonderland_ when I wrote the first chapter and this story got its name, XD.**


	5. Intoxicated

**Hi friends. I am sorry to be late. Here's a brand new chapter. Please review this ...**

I might've thought a thousand times before I finally make up my mind to knock the door. I don't know why I was feeling so nervous.

I decided to recall what I was going to say to him. I was trying to practice. "Hello Peeta. This is Katniss. Please for give me." I muttered to myself. _Katniss, I thought, you are asking for just an apology._ There's no need to be formal.

I took a deep breath and tried again. "Hello Peeta. Well, let's make a deal. You forgive me and in return I'll do the same. Is that okay?"

"No that's not OK. Don't be like that. Try to be honest. Its like you are signing some contract." Some one whispered into my ear, in a familiar voice.

I turned back to confirm that it was Peeta. He replied so suddenly, that my eye balls might have came out in shock. I was going to shout but just then He put his hand over my mouth to shut it. "Shhhh..!" He said with a shaky voice.

The way he was acting confirmed that he was drunk. He was shuddering. Since he was unable to control himself, he was going to fall over me. Thankfully, I got inclined on the near by wall and didn't fall but his forehead touched mine.

I was looking straight away in his vivid blue eyes. His eyes were incredible, intense like the sky. Anyone, accept for me ( I think) can fall for them. He was so close to me that I could feel the butterflies in my stomach.

"Don't shout, okay?" He said, drawing me back to life. I just nodded as his hand still covered my mouth.

"Oh, sorry I didn't realized that my hand is still over your mouth." He completed and removed his hand. He opened the door and went in and believe me, he was not normal at all. He was trembling and walking in a weird way.

"Come in, if you want." He said as he disappeared in the darkness of his house. I just followed him in. When I reached his living room, I saw that he was sitting on the floor near the big glass windows, starring outside. So, I just went near to him and sat there. I noticed that he just slipped his right hand into his pocket.

"Can I ask you something." He asked and I just nodded. "Are you really here?" He was confused. My mouth fell open. What he was talking. Yeah, he was drunk. I arched an eyebrow and replied,

"No, I am not there. You are dreaming!" He just allowed a short laugh to escape his mouth. "What?" I asked in disbelief.

"Nothing. Now I am hundred percent sure that its reality. I know your grumpy answers." He said, grinning. I rolled off my eyes. "So, you think I am grumpy, huh?" I asked. "Grumpy!?" He raised his eyebrows in surprise, "You say that I think? Well, I am two hundred percent sure." He chuckled. "Oh really? So what else you think about Katniss Everdeen?" I asked.

Actually, that's not what I was here for but since he was intoxicated and it was a good chance to let him say whatever he thinks about me as a person, truthfully.

"Hmm.." He made a sound. "Well, Katniss Everdeen is stubborn and grumpy. And sometimes insane. You don't think before you speak. Angry young lady." He completed and I frowned. I led my head down in disappointment.

I don't know what i was exactly expecting. He chuckled. "but-" he said and I held my head up again, expectantly. He continued, "but, you are pure." As he said those words, it felt as if I was back in time, during the quarter quell. In those training sessions, Peeta said the same words.

"You are pure and so is your heart." He was suddenly serious. I could see that in his eyes. I didn't realized that my eyes were wet. No, you can't cry! I reminded myself. I wanted to say him sorry. "Well never mind. How you are here. Yeah, for an apology." He asked.

"Yeah. Peeta, I am very sorry, for whatever I did. I shouldn't have done that." I said. I realized that his eyes were wet too but his faced hardened. "No. I am sorry. Its my fault. And when you said those words, I shattered. I was very angry on myself. I wanted to get rid of myself-" he said, he was feeling annoyed but I interrupted him.

"Don't say anything. We are friends, you have to obey me. I am sorry." I completed and stream of water escaped my eyes. Suddenly, his angry eyes met mine. A tear dropped from the corner of his eye. He leaned his face over mine.

Before I could realize what was coming, his lips crushed mine, stopping my protest. He kissed me angrily and roughly, his other hand was gripping tight around the back of my neck, making my escape impossible. His mouth was soft, despite of the anger. I shoved against him but he didn't seem to notice. He was still sticked to my lips.

I could recognise the foul taste of alcohol. I tried to move away but he thought that I was ultimately responding to him. I pushed him forcefully and finally, the anger inside him and in his eyes evaporated and he got away from me.

"What the hell-" I shouted but I stopped when I saw his right hand, which slipped into his pocket a few minutes ago. I didn't noticed it but it was bleeding. "Oh my god, Peeta!" I exclaimed.

I think it was hurting him and it made me feel awful. "Come on, you need to be cured" I said. I stood up and helped him to get up. I didn't knew his house properly but still I managed to get the first aid box for him. I cleaned his wound with an antiseptic solution and a cotton ball. It was too bad.

"You need to go to bed." I said "How did it happened? I mean what is wrong with you. I am damn sure that you did it intentionally. You are worst. You called me insane but actually its you. You know-" I was complaining now but soon I stopped, when I realized that he was staring me.

"Actually, you look cute. I mean sort of, when you are angry." He chuckled. And he was... blushing?!

I felt little awkward and this didn't felt right.

Plus the kissing thing made things complex. "I need to go home, bye." I said, changing the topic and turned my back towards him. As I moved, he pulled my hand and said, " _Stay with me_." I turned towards him. He was almost begging and I couldn't help myself from obeying him and a word slipped from my mouth,

" _Always_ ".

 **Sorry if its poor but do review. I will be waiting... Please...**.


End file.
